Into The Woods
by naruss
Summary: Çok karanlık içerisi, diye düşündü Sasuke, çok karanlık, ve karnındaki en derin yerdeki hisle beraber, odada ne olduğunu biliyordu, ne kokluyor olabileceğini biliyordu, ve bunun patlamış bir boru olmadığını da biliyordu. çeviri: Into The woods


(Naruto ve Sasuke 12 yaşında)

"Sasuke, evine gelmemden emin olduğuna emin misin, yani cidden emin misin?" diye sordu Naruto bilmemkaçıncı kez, Sasuke belli bir yerden sonra saymayı bırakmıştı. Uzun uzun açıklamaya girişmedi. Sadece bir, "Evet," dedi. Yol boyunca aralarında tartışmaya devam ettiler. Öyle ki otobüs Sasukelerin evinden önceki durakta durduğunda neredeyse farkına varmadılar. Naruto Sasuke'nin ardından otobüsten indi ve etrafına baktı. Geniş bir caddedeydiler, yolun kenarında birkaç dükkan vardı ama orası şehir içinde sayılamayacak kadar uzaktı yine de. Sasuke yürümeye başladı. Naruto da bir an daha bakındıktan sonra onun peşine takıldı. Yanına vardığında önlerindeki gölgelerine baktı. Naruto'nunki biraz daha kısaydı, o yüzden gölgelerinin boylarını eşitlemek için Sasuke'nin biraz daha önünde yürümeye karar verdi. Sasuke'nin gölgesinin saçları da tıpkı Sasuke'ninki gibiydi. Tam bunu ötekine bildirip gülmeyi aklından geçiriyordu ki önüne bakmadığından bir elektrik direğine bodoslama daldı. Sasuke sadece 'hn'layıp kavga başlatmak yerine başını çevirdiğinden bu seferlik gölge olayını kendine saklamaya karar verdi.

Köşeden döndüler ve binalar giderek seyrekleşti ve sonunda geriye, Naruto'nun büyük bir huşu içerisinde bakakaldığı kocaman, sıra sıra kasaba evleri kaldı. Naruto elbette daha önce büyük binalar görmüştü. Ama o binalarda yüzlerce kişi kalıyordu! Bunlar sadece birkaç kişilik aileler içindi. Tıpkı sürekli hayallerinde sahip olduğu evler gibi. Çoğunun girişinde kocaman kapısı ve spor arabaları duruyordu.

Naruto ıslığını öttürdü.

"Sen buralarda mı oturuyorsun?" diye sordu.

"Belli ki," diye cevapladı Sasuke.

"Karun gibi zenginsin, desene," diye açık açık fikrini söyledi. Sasuke sadece omuzlarını silkti, bu konuda konuşmaktan rahatsız oluyordu. Hava neredeyse kararmak üzereydi, lambalar henüz yanmamıştı ama güneş ışınları gözden kaybolmaya çok yakındı. Güneşin kaybolmasıyla gelen serinlik Sasuke'nin neredeyse titremesine sebep oldu, ama o kendini tuttu.

"Üşüdün mü?" diye sordu Naruto, gözünün ucuyla ne yaptığını yakalamıştı.

"Pek denemez," diye tekrar omuz silkti Sasuke ama adımlarının hızını arttırdı ve Naruto geride kalmamak için ona yetişince rahat bir iç çekti. Cadde normalden daha sessizdi, arada sırada bir araba karşıdan gelerel görüşlerini far ışığıyla kapatıyor, bir an sonra da geçip gidiyordu.

Sasuke'nin evine vardılar, sade ama narin bir havası vardı. Sasuke iki arabalarının da park yerinde olduğunu ama evde kimsenin daha ışıkları yakmadığını gördü.

"Güzel ev," diye yorumunu yaptı Naruto, Sasuke'nin anahtarları için ceplerini aramasını beklerken. Sasuke anahtarı deliğe sokup açtı ve içeri, "Ben geldim," diyerek girdi; Naruto da onu takip etti. Kapıyı kapadıklarında içeri bir göz attı. İçinde garip bir his vardı, sanki kapıyı geceye karşı kapatması bu kezliğine onu güvende hissettirmeyecekmiş gibi. Aklından geçeni görmezden gelerek böyle bir şey düşündüğü için kendini azarladı. Dışarıda gökyüzü kızıldı.

Sasuke'lerin antresi genişti ve koridorlar ya evin öbür odalarına ya da hemen karşıdaki merdivenlere yöneliyordu. Girdikleri kapının yanında iki büyük pencere vardı ve her ne kadar onlardan içeri yeteri kadar ışık giriyor olsa da Sasuke ışıkları yakma ihtiyacı hissetti.

Naruto etrafında düzenle tutulmuş odaya, iyice cilalanmış kahve masasına ve artistik bir şekilde simlerle boyanmış tabloya baktı. Beklediğinden çok daha farklıydı burası. Bir kere, daha… dolu olacağını düşünmüştü. Sasuke'nin annesinin gelip tarçınlı kekler ya da sandviçlerle üzerlerine saldıracağını düşünmüştü. Sasuke'nin babası ve abisinin de tıpkı Sasuke gibi olacağını hayal etmişti. Sessiz, ciddi ama bir yandan da yaklaşması imkansız değil. Sıradan bir merhaba diyeceklerini, belki Itachi'nin Sasuke'ye takılmak için arkada kalacağını düşünmüştü. Ama sonuçta Naruto televizyondakilerin haricinde hiç aile görmemişti ki. Belki gerçek hayat böyle bir şeydi.

"Ayakkabılarımı çıkarmalı mıyım?" diye sordu, Sasuke kendininkileri çıkarırken. Her ne kadar bu sessizliğe inat olsun diye bağırmak istese de sessizce konuşmuştu.

"Lütfen," diye yanıtladı Sasuke, ailesinin ayakkabılarının yanına ayakkabısını koydu.

"Evde kimse yok mu?" diye sordu Naruto etrafa şaşkınlıkla bakarken. Sasuke omzunu silkti.

"Arabalar park yerinde ama başkası onları almaya gelmiş olabilir," dedi. Bu ilk de olmazdı. "Ya da belki evin başka bir tarafındadırlar."

"Ya," dedi Naruto, bu durumda ne yapması gerektiğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Kendini

tarçınlı kekler ve sandviçlerle karşılanması fikrine şartlamıştı. "Onlara benim burada olduğumu söylemen gerekmez mi?" Sasuke perçemlerinin arkasından ona pis bir bakış fırlattı.

"Umurlarında olmaz," diye mırıldandı, okul çantasını eline alarak merdivenlere doğru yürüdü. Dönüp baktığında Naruto'nun hala kapının orada, çantasını garip bir şekilde tutar bir vaziyette dikildiğini gördü. "Geliyor musun?"

"Elbette!" dedi Naruto, belki biraz fazla yüksek sesle ve anında bunu yaptığına pişman oldu. Sasuke ona yine pis bir bakış fırlattı ve Naruto'nun peşinde olduğunu duyarak merdivenleri tırmanmya koyuldu. İnsanları niye hiç evine davet etmediğini anımsamaya başlar gibiydi. Ya ailesi onları sorgulamaya çekiyordu –nerede yaşadıklarından ailelerinin gelirlerine kadar herşeyi öğrenmeye çalışarak- ya da tamamen gözden kayboluyorlardı. Sasuke'nin çok sayıda ciddi arkadaşı olmamıştı ama olsaydı da onların kendisine acımasını ya da gözlerinin korkmasını istemezdi. Naruto, her zamanki gibi, bunu unutmasına sebep olmuştu.

"Benim odama gidiyoruz," dedi Sasuke birinci kata vardıklarında ve Naruto durdu, karanlık koridora baktı. Sasuke devam etti, "En üst katta."

"Benimki de," dedi Naruto hafifçe sırıtarak. Sasuke geri sırıtmaya çalıştı ama pek beceremedi. Nedense evde bir şey vardı. Sanki üzerinde karanlık bir hava varmış gibi ve sessizlik de hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

Sasuke'nin odasına vardıklarında ilk kendisi girdi ve ışıkları açmaya çalıştı ama ışıklar yanmadı. Naruto onun yanından geçip dışarıdan gelen ışığı kullanarak içeri girdi.

"Odan temiz," dedi. "Tıpkı senin gibi."

"Hn." Sasuke masasına yürüdü ve masa lambasını yakmaya çalıştı. Yine başarısız oldu. "Sanırım elektrikler kesik."

"Gerçekten mi?" Naruto bunun hiç eğlenceli olmadığını düşündü. "Böyle sık sık olur mu?"

"Hayır," dedi Sasuke kısa ve öz şekilde. "Bu ilk."

"Mum alsak mı?" diye sordu Naruto odaya bakınarak. Pencereden gelen yarı ışıkla baktığında odada mum görememişti. Ay ışığı için fazla erken, güneş ışığı için de fazla geçti ve her taraf batan güneşin kızılına boyanmıştı.

"Evet," diye onayladı Sasuke, perdeleri çekerek biraz açtı ve kapıya yöneldi. "Muhtemelen uzun sürmez ama…" kapıya vardığında sözünü yarıda kesip Naruto'ya döndü, o karanlıkta gözleri bir kedininkiler gibi parlıyordu.

"Ben de geliyorum," dedi Naruto. "Mumları taşımana yardımcı olurum, ya da kibritleri, ya da her neyse." Tabii bu karanlık ve garip evdeki odada yalnız bırakılmak istemediği ayrıntısını eksik bıraktı. Karanlıktan korkmuyordu tabii ki, o anca küçük çocuklar içindi. Ama eğer Sasuke'nin evlerinde elektrik ilk kez kesiliyorsa korkması muhtemeldi. Naruto sadece ona arkadaşlık edecekti, o kadar.

"Tamam."

Naruto çantasını Sasuke'ninkinin yanına bıraktı ama o gün fotoğraf çekinmek için yanında gezdirdiği fotoğraf makinesini boynundan çıkarmadı. Etraf daha da kararmıştı ve Naruto'nun gözleri her ne kadar karanlığa alışmış olsa da bir şeyleri kırmamak için dikkatle yürüdü. Yürümesine o kadar odaklanmıştı ki giriş kata gelip Sasuke önünde durduğunda ona arkadan çarptı.

"Hey," diye şikayet etti, eliyle sızlayan burnunu kaparken. "Bu neydi öyle, teme?"

Sasuke ona ifadesiz gözlerle baktı.

"Bana çarpan sensin."

"Eh, o zaman niye durdun?" diye sordu Naruto, nazikçe burnunu kırılmadığına emin olmak için dürttü. Sasuke dudaklarını yana büzdü ve başını hafifçe sağa yatırdı.

"Şunu duyuyor musun?"

"Neyi duyuyor muyum?" diye sordu Naruto kafası karışmış bir şekilde. Sasuke başını iki yana salladı.

"Boşver. Muhtemelen hiçbir şeydir." Naruto kamerasıyla oynarken yürümeye devam ettiler.

"Mumlar nerede?" diye sordu, Sasuke'yle yeniden antreden geçtiler ve yeni bir koridora girdiler.

"Şuralarda bir yerlerde bir kutu olması lazımdı," diye yanıtladı Sasuke, mutfağa girdiklerinde. Oda çok karanlıktı ama açık duran panjurların ardından giren hafif ışık etrafı görmelerine yeterliydi. Sasuke ocağa yöneldi ve çömelip bir çekmeceyi açtı.

"Biraz daha fotoğraf çekelim mi?" diye sordu Naruto dikkatinin dağılması için. Fotoğraf makinesini kaldırdı. "Sanırım flaşı nasıl açacağımı biliyorum."

"Olur," dedi Sasuke umursamazca. Karıştırdığı çekmecelerin hiçbirinden mum bulamadı ve yanlış mı hatırlıyorum acaba diye hafızasını yokladı. Ayağa kalkarak sinirle kendini tezgaha yasladı, eline yuvarlağımsı, serin bir nesne değdiğinde şaşırdı. Yakından bakınca onların üç ince, beyaz mumlar olduğunu gördü; öylece tezgahın üstünde yatıyorlardı. E-Onları eline alarak yakınlarda bir kutu kibrit olduğunu gördü. Ailesinin dışarı çıkmasına rağmen onu düşünerek arkada ve onun görebileceği bir yerde mum bıraktıklarını düşünerek içi sıcacık oldu.

"Burada da bir tane var," dedi Naruto, takıldığı mumdan dolayı neredeyse kapaklandığı yerden kalkarken. "Ama bu kırılmış."

"Sanırım biri düşürdü," diye yorumları Sasuke. "Fark etmez, zaten burada yeterince var."

"Tamam," dedi Naruto, kırık mumu masaya koydu ve fotoğraf makinesini yine kaldırdı. "Yukarı çıkalım mı?" Koyu renk dolapların arasında solgun teniyle seçilmesi gayet olan Sasuke'ye baktı ama bir karşılık almadı. "Sasuke?"

"Şunu duyuyor musun?" diye sordu Sasuke yeniden. Kaşlarını çattı. Daha önce hayal ettiğini düşünmüştü ama şu anda gayet iyi duyabiliyordu; şıplama sesi, sanki bir musluk açık kalmış gibi. Musluğa kısa bir bakış attı ama o akmıyordu ve musluk teknesi de kuruydu.

"Hm, şimdi söz ettin de fark ettim," dedi Naruto, mutfaktan dışarı bakarak. "Ama sanırım ses başka bir odadan geliyor. Biri musluğu açık mı bıraktı?"

_Şıp._

"Öyle olmalı," dedi Sasuke. Naruto'nun yanından geçip aşağı kattaki banyoya yöneldi. Arkasında onu destekleyen Naruto'nun varlığına rağmen kalbini garip bir korku sarmaya başlamıştı. Kapıyı ittirdiğinde yavaşça açıldı ve Sasuke içeri girdi. Anında, çorabının üzerinde durduğu zeminin soğuğunu emmeye başladığını hissetti. Etrafa baktı, zayıf ışık seramik duvarlardan yansıdı ama musluğa baktığında suyun akmadığını gördü. Naruto, yer açması için onu sırtından ittirdi, böylece kapının girişinde omuz omuza durarak içeri doğru baktılar.

"Burası değil," dedi Sasuke monoton bir sesle. Mumları sıkı sıkı tutuyordu ve korkudan terlemiş ellerine tiksinti dolu bir bakış fırlattı.

"Garip," dedi Naruto, sesini alçal tutarak. "Belki başka bir oda?" Sasuka başını iki yana salladı ama yine de koridora geri çıktılar.

"Mümkün değil, evde başka musluk yok. O zaman sesin ya patlamış bir borudan ya da akan çatıdan geliyor olması lazım."

Naruto arkadaşına soran bir bakış attı. Sasuke'nin sesinde bir duygu yoktu ama çatıda koca bir kaya kadar delik olsa da yağmur yağmadığı için oradan ses gelmesinin imkansız olduğunu o bile biliyordu.

_Şıp._

Koridorda ilermeye devam ettiklerinde Sasuke'nin nefesi hızlandı ve kalbinin atışını göğsünde hissetmeye başladı. İçinden küfretti, ne kadar da çocuktu, bu kadarcık şeyin kendisini germesine izin veriyordu. Itachi muhtemelen umursamazdı bile, sakince bütün mumları yakar ve ışıklar geri gelene kadar da kitabını okurdu. Ama Sasuke Itachi değildi ve her ne kadar bunu itiraf etmek gururunu incitiyor olsa da şu anda deli gibi korkuyordu.

_Şıp._

Hep bu sesten dolayı, diye ısrar etti. Bu ardı arkası kesilmeyen, korkunç bir şekilde aralıksız şıplama sesi. Vurduğu yerden o _ting_ sesi gelmiyordu, hani suyun metale çarparken çıkardığı o titreşimden dolayı çıkan ses. Ama bu daha çok susturulmuş bir _şlop_ sesiydi, sanki ıslak bir halının üstüne damlayan su gibi. Kendine bunun kesinlikle patlamış bir boru olduğuna ikna etmeye çalıştı. Koridorda biraz daha ilerlediler, kalbinin göğsünde deli gibi çarpmasının ve ısrarcı şıplamanın dışında Naruto'nun, onun hemen arkasında olduğunu belirten sesi de duyabiliyordu. Onlar yürüdkçe ses daha da yükseldi, şlap sesi daha da belirginleşmeye başladı, sanki halı gereğinden fazla su emmiş de artık yeri kalmamış gibi.

_Şıp._

Bekleme odasına gelip içeri bakarlarken sanki zaman yavaşlamış gibiydi. Eskiden yemek odası olan ama artık bir eğlenceden, partiden ya da yemekten döndüklerinden sonra kullandıkları epey geniş ve gayriresmi bir odaydı. Pencerede normal perdeler yerine bordo, uzun, kalın perdeler asılıydı ve Sasuke kapıda dururken hepsinin çekili olduğunu gördü. _Garip,_ dedi hala beyninin mantıklı düşünmeyi beceren bir kısmı. _Kaç,_ dedi beyninin korkudan kendinden geçmek üzere olan başka bir kısmı da.

_Şıp._

"Burada mı?" diye sordu Naruto'nun sesi sağ omzunun oradan. Sesi hafifti ama Sasuke'nin hemen arkasındaydı, hatta o kadar yakındı ki neredeyse birbirlerine dokunuyorlardı.

"Sanırım," diye mırıldadı Sasuke, odada gözlerini gezdirerek. Perdeler ardına kadar kapalı olduğu için burası diğer her taraftan daha karanlıktı. Eşyaların biraz daha koyu olan şekillerini seçebiliyordu; babasının en sevdiği sandalyesini, karşı duvardaki kanepeyi, köşedeki meşe ağacından yapılmış çalışma masasını, ve babasının yurt dışından getirttiği, pahalı, İtalyan yapımı masayı. Ne kadar da gurur duymuştu. Sasuke etrafına bir daha bakındı ve bir adım attı, ayağı ıslandığında yüzünü buruşturdu. Akıntı her neredeyse, halının tamamen ıslak olduğunu düşünmekte haklıydı. Kumaş sırılsıklamdı ve bütün sıvıyı emmişti. Bir anda havadaki keskin kokuyu duyarak geri bir adım attı. Arkasında, Naruto hala birşeyden habersiz, elindeki makineyle oynuyordu.

_Şıp._

Çok karanlık içerisi, diye düşündü Sasuke, çok karanlık, ve karnındaki en derin yerdeki hisle beraber, odada ne olduğunu _biliyordu,_ ne kokluyor olabileceğini _biliyordu,_ ve bunun patlamış bir boru olmadığını da _biliyordu._ Çorabını ıslatan şey su değildi. Ve Sasuke baştan aşağı titreyerek fark etti ki, halı ılıktı.

_Şıp._

"İyi misin?" diye sordu Naruto arkasından, kendisini oyalamak için ellerini makinesinin üzerinde gezdirerek.

_Şıp._

Sasuke onu görmezden geldi, bir mumu sıkı sıkı elinde tutarak diğeriyle kibrit kutusunu açtı. Odanın hatlarında göze yanlış gelen birşeyler vardı, kahve masasının hatlarında, ve belki Sasuke deliriyordu ama odanın karşı tarafındaki gölgede bir şeylerin kıpırdadığını gördüğünü sandı. Mumu yakması gerekiyordu, görmesi gerekiyordu, evet, aklını kaçırmadan önce. Eğer bacakları korkudan oldukları yere yapışmamış olsa, eğer halı böyle ılık –beyni ona _vücut sıcaklığında_, diye haykırdı- sıvıyla kaplanmamış olsa, koşup perdeleri açardı; ama yapamadı.

_Şıp._

Onun yerine titreyen ellerle bir tane kibrit çıkardı ve kutunun yan tarafına götürdü; yakamayınca küfretti ve bu sefer sertçe yine denedi. Kibrit bir 'ss' sesiyle yandı. Elindeki mum, kibrit kutusu, ve kibritin kendisiyle bir süre boğuşarak mumu yakmaya çalıştı.

_Şıp._

"Sasuke, yardım edeyim-" bir elinde tuttuğunu unuttuğu kamerasıyla Naruto öne doğru yürüdü, diğer eliyle mumu aldı Sasuke mumu yakarken onu elinden geldiğince sabit tutmaya çalıştı. Sasuke mum ellerini yakmadan üfleyerek söndürdü.

_Şıp._

Naruto mumu odaya doğru tuttu. Işığı odanın ortasında dalgalanan havuzcuğu aydınlattı.

_Şıp._

Haklıydım, diye düşündü Sasuke'nin beyninin bir kısmı. Kahve masasında _gerçekten_ yanlış bir şey vardı.

_Şıp._

Işık çok kuvvetli değildi ama her aldıkları nefesle dalgalansa da odadaki masayı aydınlatmasına yeterliydi. Sasuke'nin masanın hatlarında daha önce farkettiği tutarsızlı, şimdi apaçık ortadaydı. Soğuk ahşabın üstünde birçok yerdeki yaraları kanayan annesi ve babasının vücutları yatıyordu. Babası yüzüstü dönüktü, başı aşağıdaydı, takım elbisesinin arkasında koyu bir leke vardı. Leke siyah gözüküyordu ama ışık üstüne geldiğinde kıpkırmızı parladı. Sasuke'nin annesi masaya dayalıydı, başı garip bir açıda duruyordu. Küpeleri de kırmızıydı ve gözleri açıktı. Kan –Sasuke kime ait olduğunu bilmiyordu- ahşabın üzerinde birikiyor ve sonundan halının üzerine damlıyordu. Böyle giderse halıda leke bırakacaktı. Annesi bundan hiç hoşlanmazdı. Gözleri açıktı.

_Şıp._

Sasuke hareket edemiyordu. Gözlerinin arkasındaki yakıcı baskıyla, boğazına yükseldiğini hissettiği asitle, karnının alt üst olması hissiyle ve titreyen bacaklarıyla orada öylece durmaya devam etti. Hemen yanında Naruto'nun aniden nefesini içine çektiğini ve sonrasında öğürdüğünü duydu. Sasuke de aynısını yapmak istiyordu ama bir kısmı bütün bu olaya bakıp ona fısıldıyordu; _bu sadece ölüm, onlar artık sadece vücut._

_Şıp._

_Bu sadece kan._

Sasuke boğazından tırmanan çığlığı hisetti ama ağzını açtığında hiç ses çıkmadı. Bütün duyduğu çarpıp duran kalbi, Naruto'nun arkasında tıkanması ve hala durmayan şıplama sesiydi. Bu bir rüya, dedi kendi kendine. Ya da bir şaka. Bu gerçek değil, bunların hiçbiri gerçek değil. Ormanda uyuyakaldım, eve hiç gelmedim, birazdan uyanacağım. Uyan. Uyan hadi. Uyan. Uyan! Tanrım… Lütfen uyan. Lütfen. Lütfen. Lütfen. Lütfen. Ne olursa yaparım. Ne olur. Lütfen. Sasuke kime uyanmasını söylediğini bilmiyordu; kendisine mi yoksa karşısında yatan iki bedene mi, ama söylemeye devam etti, kafasında aynı şeyi yeniden ve yeniden tekrar etti.

_Şıp._

"Aman Tanrım…" diye mırıldadı Naruto arkasında, sesi boğukça. Ağzını silmek için mumu öbür eline alırken yanlışlıkla makinesinin fotoğraf çekme düğmesine bastı. Bir an tık sesi duyuldu, sonra da flaş yandı. Sasuke arkasını dönüp bağırmaya başlamak ve böyle bi zamanda Naruto'nun ne_ halt_ düşünerek fotoğraf çektiğini sormak istedi. Ama yapmadı, çünkü Naruto _sonunda_ flaşı yakmayı becermişti ve o saniyede -oda daha da aydınlandığında- Sasuke abisini gördü.

"Itachi?" dedi, sesi rahatlamayla zayıflamıştı. Cevap olarak abisi masanın karşı tarafında bir adım ilerleyip Naruto'nun hala tuttuğu mumun aydınlattığı alana girdi.

"Sasuke." Sesi toktu. Ve içinde korkudan eser yoktu, gayet sakindi.

"Itachi," diye tekrarladı, bir an sonra kelimeler ağzından birbiri ardına dökülmeye başlamıştı. "Annem ve babam… ne oldu, gördün mü? A-ambulans çağırmalı mıyız? Çok kan var…" Sesi titremeye başladı ama kendi kelimelerinden dolayı değil, birşeyin farkına vardığı için: Itachi _sakindi. _Anne ve babasının soğuyan kanları arasında dikiliyordu ve sakindi. Ve bunda çok, çok yanlış olan bir şey vardı. "Itachi," diye fısıldadı Sasuke yine. "Neler oluyor?"

"Kahretsin," dedi Naruto aniden ve Sasuke onun da burada olduğunu, bu dünyada Naruto diye birisininde _olduğunu_ hatırladı. Halının kanla ıslandığı bu odanın dışında da bir dünya olduğunu hatırladı ve hayatının bin bir parçaya bölündüğünü.

"Naruto," diye fısıldadı Sasuke. Gözlerini ailesini –onların ölü bedenlerini- serinkanlı bir şekilde durduğu yerden boş gözlerle izleyen abisinden çekmeyi reddetti. "Git buradan."

"Ne?" Naruto, Itachi'ye baktı ve Sasuke'ye bir adım yaklaştı. "_Hayır_, Sasuke, bir şey yapmamız gerek, polisi aramak ya da ambulansı ya da- bilmiyorum, öylece durup-" Sasuke gözlerini sonunda abisinden çekip onun gözlerine bakarak bileğini kavradığında konuşmasını kesti.

"_Git buradan,"_ diye tekrarları sinirle, bileğindeki tutuşu morartacak kadar güçlüydü. Neler döndüğünü bilmiyordu, abisinin bununla bir ilgisi olup olmadığını bilmiyordu ama bu onun ailesiydi ve Naruto'yla hiç alakası yoktu, ve onun burada olmaması gerekiyordu. "Ve kimseye birşeyden bahsetme."

"Sasuke-"

"Git," Sasuke abisine dönmeden önce onu kapıya doğru hafifçe ittirdi. Bu gece burada ölebilirim, diye düşündü. En azından Naruto yaşasın. "Naruto. Kaç."

"Ben-"

Sasuke döndü, Naruto'yu odanın dışına itti ve içeri girip kapıyı kilitledi. Naruto kapalı kapıya çaresizce son bir bakış attı ve boyun eğdi. Mumu yanında götürerek iki kardeşi karanlıkta dikilmeye bıraktı.

Kapıya kadar koştu ve ayakkabılarını ayağına geçirdi; boynundaki makine sağdan sola sallanarak, aceleyle neredeyse yere düşerek dışarı çıktı. Araba yolunda koşarken son bir kez eve bakış attı. Sasuke muhtemelen hayatını kurtarmıştı… Ayrılmak istememişti ama Sasuke ona izin vermemişti. Sasuke'nin iyi olmasını umarak polisi aramaya karar verdi. Abisi ona bir şey yapmazdı elbette, değil mi? Kardeşler böyle davranmazdı çünkü. Telefon kulübesi bulmak için koşarken Naruto'nun aklından geçen şey Sasuke'nin hayatını riske atarak ne kadar da cesur davrandığıydı.

Bekleme odasında, anne ve babasının vücutlarının üstünden abisini izleyen Sasuke, Itachi'nin onu çabuk öldürmesi için dua etti.


End file.
